Chinese Food and Beer
by JumpForJoy22
Summary: When Olivia and Elliot face their feelings what happens? EO  JC. R&R! Review!
1. Beer? Chinese Food?

**Elliot and Kathy are divorced. Olivia is single.  
I own nothing, it's all belongs to Dick Wolf.  
Rated T because it's going to get dirty.  
Please Review.**

Olivia Benson walked out of the Special Victims Unit. After her last case all she needed was a beer and a good night's sleep... at least she'd get one. Olivia stood at the elevator, waiting while she tapped her foot, as her partner and best friend, Elliot Stabler, appeared next to her.

"Hey Liv, what's on the agenda tonight? Got a hot date?" asked the blue eyed detective.

"Yep, a hot date with a can of beer and some take-out food." Olivia sarcastically answered.

"Well, would you like to come to my apartment and enjoy take-out and beer together? I'll even buy."

"Sure, that'd be nice; the company would be nice after this unusually crappy day. I always feel better making the divorced father of four buy me dinner."

As they drove together over to Elliot's Manhattan apartment, they discussed the Knicks previous game. When they got to Elliot's they decided to order Chinese food, crack open some beers, and watch Forrest Gump.

"Sorry, the movie selection sucks, the twins borrow all my movies when they're here." Elliot said, sighing.

"It's fine, I've seen Forrest Gump so many times. Plus I eat at Bubba Gump all the time."

"Yeah, the kids love Bubba Gump, plus they make a mean Fishwich."

As the movie started Elliot noticed Olivia staring blankly at the ceiling. When Elliot paused the movie, Olivia didn't break out of her trance.

"Hey, something bothering you? If your tired you can crash here for the night." Elliot asked.

"What? Sorry, No. Turn the movie back on." Olivia said with a dazed tone in her voice.

"Olivia Benson, I know you well enough to know when something is bothering you, now spill the beans."

"Well, I'm sick and tired of going home to an empty apartment, every single relationship I have is a failure, the guy's either a pervert, or a flake. Which doesn't do much for my sex life, I mean I haven't had sex for 11 months, 11 MONTHS!?! Can you believe that? Plus, the one guy I've fallen for is in no place to have a relationship. It's much too complicated. Sorry..." Olivia explained with tears brimming in her eyes.

"Woah, Liv, slow down there. If this guy doesn't want to be with you, he's crazy. I mean your beautiful, your smart, and your a great person. Any guy who gets a chance to be with you is lucky. There's no need to apologize, we're friends, we should be able to talk about this stuff, but if you start talkin' PMS, that will be an entirely different story. Plus, you listened to me bitch about Kathy whenever I needed to." Elliot said, trying to cheer up his tear-eyed partner.

"Thanks El, I really should turn to you for cheering up instead of my dying plants." Olivia said as she turned to hug her partner.

Elliot returned the embrace after hugging for an undeterminable amount of time Elliot loosened the embraced and stared into the chestnut haired detective's eyes, seeing something he had never seen before, he didn't see his best friend, he saw a woman he wanted more than anything.

Starring back at her partner, Olivia saw a man, a man hungry for her and at this point she couldn't say anything different.

**Tell me if you like it or not.**


	2. The Heated Kisses

After looking in each other's eyes for a few seconds, Elliot leaned in and his lips collided with his best friend and partner of 8 years lips. The kiss was awkward, hungry, and passion filled.

Olivia sympatheticallylaid back on the couch as both detectives ran their hands all around each other's bodies, exploring every inch of this new territory. As Elliot deepened the kiss and hungrily kissed much harder, Olivia suddenly pulled back.

"Sorry, we can slow down if you want." Elliot said apologetically sitting back up, as he was suddenly very aware of his growing erection.

"No, we need to stop, I have to go, this shouldn't have happened. Your my best friend, if I screw things up with you, I don't have anything else." Olivia said as she stood up.

"Liv, it's me, I think we both know that we've had feelings for each other since the day we were partnered up." Elliot said grabbing Olivia's hand.

"Even if that's true, we're partners, IAB would have our asses if anyone found about us. Than I wouldn't have my job either and if things went south between us, would that leave me with? You'll have your kids, what will I have?" Olivia said turning away from his grasp.

"Fine, leave, but you can't say that kiss didn't happen for a reason." Elliot said as he stood to his feet and walked towards the bedroom of his apartment.

"It happened because we wanted it to. Like I said I haven't had sex in 11 months, an intimate encounter would be nice, and you being divorced can't help your sexual situation much." Olivia said, hearing the rising tension in her voice.

"You don't know a damn thing about my sex life. and besides, with you, it's not even about sex. When I'm around you, I feel different. Like with you, I have a chance at something great." Elliot sat down placing his head in his hands.

"I know what you mean, but we're partners. I don't want to screw anything up." Olivia sat back down feeling calmed down but not quite enough.

"Let's just go with the flow and see what happens, we don't have to have sex, or even touch, we can just watch the movie and sleep, I'll even take the couch." Elliot said touching Olivia's olive-toned cheek .

"That sounds nice, Let's get back to the movie. But I'm sleeping on the couch, I don't want to invade."

The two continued to watch the movie in silence until Elliot noticed Olivia asleep. Being the gentlemen he is, he scooped up the woman he loved more than life itself, and tucked her into his king size bed and returned back to the couch.


	3. Change of Heart

**Thanks for all the reviews guys.  
The next chapter may take a little while, but I'll try to hurry.  
Well Please Review.**

After several hours Olivia opened her brown eyes to an unfamiliar place, her best friend's bedroom. After she realized she was fully dressed and alone in bed, she came to the conclusion nothing could have happened. As she sat up in bed, she heard a knock on the door and saw Elliot bringing her coffee.

"Sorry, I would have made you a full breakfast but Cragen called. There's a teenage vic waiting for us at the hospital, definite sexual assault."

"It's fine, but I told you I would have taken the couch." Olivia said, flashing a small smile.

**One Hour Later Mercy General**  
"Sweetheart, I'm going to need you to tell me what happened." Sympathy showing in the brown-eyed detective's face as she looked at the girl who couldn't be more than 15.

"I was sitting outside a restaurant around 11 waiting for my cab. I was waiting maybe 5 minutes when a guy came towards me, he started talking to me casually, I thought it was weird but I talked back. All of the sudden the guy started saying really creepy stuff, like how pretty I was and asking me if I was a virgin. I got pretty creeped out and asked him to leave me alone. I guess he got mad and punched me, I went straight down. He picked me up and carried me to this car, and when we got inside he started touching me everywhere. I told him to stop, but he told me I would like it, and I started crying and he... he raped me. Afterwards I ran away and now I'm here." The blonde haired girl began to cry uncontrollably.

"Thank you Chloe, you did a great job. We're going to get the man who did this to you. Do you think you'd recognize him or his car?" Elliot asked as Olivia placed her hand on the girl's in a motherly way.

"I... I didn't really see the car. I think he was 5'10, dark hair, dark eyes, I couldn't be sure... I'm sorry." Chloe said with her eye's brimming with tears.

"Don't worry about it, Feel better, if you need anything here's my card. Your parents are on their way down." Olivia said handing the girl her card.

**BACK AT SVU****  
**"The semen matched a guy in the system, one Brandon Kingston. Did 5 years in Sing Sing for date rape." Ken, the crime tech reported.

"Let's have patrol pick this bastard up." Olivia said looking at Elliot.

**INTERROGATION****  
**"So Brandon you got a think for raping girls? Found evidence that you raped a 14 year old girl last night. Care to explain?" Elliot said.

"I didn't rape no girl last night, I was at work all night." Brandon smugly replied.

"That's not what DNA says. This time your going away for a long time Brandon... I'm going to make sure of it." Olivia said as she threw down the DNA results.

"I want my lawyer. I don't have to deal with this bitch." Brandon said.

**INTERROGATION, 2 HOURS LATER.****  
**"We want to deal." Trevor Langan, Brandon's defense attorney.

"What's to deal? We found your client's semen inside a 14 year old girl." Casey Novak, the fiery Assistant District Attorney argued.

"Brandon pleads guilty spends 7 years, Rikers, Minimum security."

"No way. I'm going for the maximum. Aggravated Sexual Assault and Rape 1. Max Life Sentence." Casey said as she exited the room.

**BACK AT SVU****  
**"El, Since you provided the beer and food last night, wanna come to my house tonight?" Olivia said attempting her sexiest smile.

Elliot raised one eyebrow, taken back the invitation. "Umm.. yeah that sounds fine. I'll come over at 8."

Olivia stood up and whispered in his ear "Bring a change of clothes." and continued to walk to her locker, eventually leaving the squad room.

Elliot sat in his chair and leaned back wondering what caused Olivia's sudden change of heart, not that he minded. He was finally going to be with the woman he has admired silently for 8 years. Elliot grabbed his coat and headed home for a quick shower and to grab some clothes.

**I might need some help for the next chapter.  
So suggestions on how it should go down, would help.**


	4. Confessions

**I tried my best at this, Please Review!  
Thanks for all the reviews.  
The next chapter, may take a while, I have no clue what to do.**

Two hours later, Olivia sat in her apartment awaiting the arrival of Elliot. Her stomach was churning. She had no clue if she was making the right decision, all she knew was she had spent 8 years suppressing feelings for her once-married partner. After the previous night, she knew he felt the same. After 8 years, the man she wanted, wanted her too.

Olivia's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Olivia opened the door and let the man of her dreams into her apartment.

"I picked up a pizza, sausage and pepperoni, the way you like it. I brought over a bottle of wine too." Elliot said holding out a bottle of Olivia's favorite wine.

"That's great, thanks. Mmm, Merlot, my favorite. I'll get some glasses, Want to watch a movie? I was thinking RENT?"

"Yeah that works. I'll go set it up."

Fifteen minutes later, the two were camped out on the couch watching RENT. Olivia scooted closer to her blue-eyed partner. Suddenly Elliot put his arm around her muscular shoulders and Olivia rested her head on his muscular chest listening to his steady heartbeat.

An hour into the movie Olivia suddenly leaned up and kissed her partner, until he abruptly was pulling away.

"Woah Liv, What's with the sudden change of heart? Last night, this was the last thing you wanted, and now tonight, this seems to be the only thing you want." Elliot said grabbing her hand.

"Well, Last night I was just scared, it was all too sudden. I didn't think you were going to leave me or anything, but after 8 years, I'd just kind of given up on the possibility." Olivia said, looking up at the ceiling, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Me and Kathy weren't happy together for so long, it was all for the kids. When you walked into SVU for the first time, something about you just took my breath away. Than we started talking and became quick friends. As we grew closer, I thought that was all we'd ever be. Than last night something changed. It felt different." Elliot said, looking towards Olivia, waiting to see her reaction.

It was a reaction neither of them saw coming, Olivia burst into tears. Instinctively, Elliot wrapped his arms around her and let her cry till she wanted to talk.

"I'm sorry, it's just, for so long I've hopelessly been waiting for you to say this and now you do and all I can do is cry." Olivia said, letting a small laugh escape.

Elliot wiped away her tears and kissed her, gently but passion-filled. He placed his hand on the back of her head to deepen the kiss. When they finally pulled away after what seemed like hours, Olivia whispered the magic words, "Let's take this to bed."

With those simple words, the night retired to the bedroom, as the two made passionate love for what seemed like the first time.

**I don't know what I want to do next.  
So some tips will help me :) Thanks!**


	5. Ladie's Night

**Enjoy! Please review.**

**The next one is going to take a while.**

**I've fallen really behind in my summer homework.**

_RIIIIING! _"Ughhh! Ignore it!" _RIIIIING! _"Do these people never stop?" _RIIIIIIING!_

Olivia climbed on top of Elliot and whispered "Time to get up lover boy, I'll be in the shower."

Elliot answered without so much as opening his eyes "So will I."

The couple jumped into the shower and had a mini repeat of the night before. After the shower, they had a quick breakfast of cold pizza and orange juice.

**Central Park****  
**"Woah, you two look like hell, did you sleep at all?" Fin said as the two stepped on two the scene.

"I don't know about Elliot, but I didn't do much sleeping last night." Olivia said with a mischievous grin forming across her face.

"Ahh, Did you finally meet Mr. Perfect?" Munch said.

"It's a possibility. He actually understands my job." Olivia said looking at Elliot, with her grin still spread across her face.

"When do we get to meet this cat?" Fin said.

Just as Olivia went open her mouth, Melinda Warner, the medical examiner interrupted, "Sorry to break this up, but your victim may need you to help. She appears to have been strangled, restrained, and raped multiple times. I've found semen around the lips and on her thighs. Poor girl defiantly suffered."

It was an open and closed case. The semen around the girl's mouth got a hit and the killer was arraigned that night.

**O'Malley's Bar****  
**"Thanks for coming out with me, this sure as hell beats my apartment." Casey Novak said, guzzling down a beer.

"Hey, not like I have much else to do." Olivia said, following Casey's lead and drinking some beer.

"So, John told me, you're seeing someone. Are you holding out on me?" Casey said, attempting to stare the detective down.

Olivia chuckled and smiled wide enough as she said "He's great. He's a nice guy. Genuinely, he doesn't even mind the job."

"So all I've taken away from this sentence is the sex is amazing. So who is this mystery man?" Casey said letting an evil grin form across her face.

"The sex is great. It's too soon to talk about it. Hey, since when are you and Munch all chatty?" Olivia said lightly shoving the blonde.

"We've been sleeping together for monthes, but he wants to keep it on the down low, so if you could not say anything to anyone, especially Elliot." Casey whispered, as though everyone in the bar was listening.

"Case don't worry about it. Your secret's safe with me. I suppose I should reveal my mystery man now... well... um, it's kind of, sort of, completly Elliot." Olivia said burying her head in her arm.

"It's about time. We've all been waiting for it to happen. So when did this happen?" Casey questioned.

"Last night. We had sex, it was amazing." Olivia let out a big sigh of relief.

"Thank god, it's about time, you'd been in a bit of a dry spell. If I recall correctly, an 10 month drought?"

"CASEY! I can't believe you said that. It was actually 11 monthes."

Casey laughed and the two continued drinking their beers.

**Back At Olivia's Apartment****  
**As Olivia returned home, and went to bed. She could do nothing but think about the previous nights events which happened right in this very bed. After laying there for 3 hours, she couldn't bear it anymore. So at 3 AM she decided to place a call.

The phone rang three times before she heard a familiar voice.  
"Liv, are you okay?" Elliot sleepily groaned into the phone.

"Yeah, I'm great, but if you're up to it, would you like to have a repeat of last night?" Olivia growled into the phone.

"Am I just a piece of meat to you Ms. Benson?"

"I'd answer that but it might hurt your feelings." Olivia giggled into the phone.

"Alright, I'll be your booty call. I'll be there in 20 minutes, depending on traffic."

"Yeah, three in the morning is the new rush hour." They both laughed.

"Hey, you never know, there could be tons of booty calls right now."

With that, the two hung up and Elliot headed to Olivia's apartment.

**I'm thinking of putting a bit of smut into the next chapter.  
****Yes? No?  
****Help with the smut! I don't like how I write it.**


	6. Booty Call

**This is the smut chapter!**

**It's pretty short.****  
****Please review!**

Exactly 15 minutes later, Elliot arrived. He was only wearing a T-shirt and sweat pants. It was a change from his usual dress shirt and tie. Olivia answered the door. Her outfit caused Elliot's jaw to drop. Tiny emerald lingerie covered her body, leaving very little to the imagination.

"Well, it's nice to see you dressed up." Olivia joked.

"Um... Yeah, I see you dressed down." Elliot said as he entered the threshold of the apartment.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but was cut off by Elliot's lips against hers. Elliot scooped her and turned towards the bedroom. He placed her on the bed as he stripped down; Olivia followed his lead and quickly removed her clothing. Elliot climbed on top of her and began kissing her all over. The detective moaned with every bit of contact. Elliot quickly worked his way down as he began to pleasure her with his hand. Olivia was moaning insanely and pushed Elliot over to return the pleasure. She quickly went to work with her hands, feeling every inch of this still so new territory. After several minutes of manual stimulation, the desire was too strong for both of them.

Elliot climbed back on top and began to gently thrust in and out of his partner. The more comfortable he got, the quicker the pace went. The pair moaned in unison, feeling all of the passion in the air. Olivia began to feel an eruption build inside her as she began to scream "Oh Elliot!" wildly as she reached a climax. Soon after, Elliot reached his climax wildly screaming her name in pleasure as he felt a release inside of her and laid back.

Olivia rested her head on his chest as Elliot put his arm around her shoulders. Elliot pulled her into another passionate kiss.

As the kiss broke away, they both began to open their mouths. Elliot silenced his partner and began to speak "Liv, I haven't been this happy with anyone before. I never want to sleep in a bed without you again."

"Oh, El, I know, I've never felt this way before. You're the greatest guy I've ever known." Olivia said, reuniting the couple's kiss. The two quickly drifted to sleep without breaking the embrace they shared. 

**I was thinking of putting a little bit of danger in the next chapter.****  
****I maybe pushing the JC romance out in the open.****  
****This one may take a while, I have school starting soon.****  
****Plus a ton of schoolwork I'm behind on :(**


	7. Three Simple Words

**This chapter is fluff and ends in turmoil.****  
****Review please! Thanks so much for all the reviews.**

After six months of a secretive love affair, Elliot and Olivia couldn't be happier. The romance wasn't dead, and the feelings were as strong as ever.

The pair was cuddled on the couch watching _My Best Friend's Wedding_, eating Chinese food, and drinking beer.

"Why do we always watch chick flicks? Can't we do something else?" Elliot complained.

"I know what you want to do, but forcing you to sit through a movie makes me feel like you're waiting for me." Olivia said playfully kissing him on the cheek.

Since the first time they kissed, Elliot had wanted to climb the Statue of Liberty and shout his love for her. So far, he hadn't even said I love you. He was waiting for the perfect moment or to grow the balls to tell her.

"Elliot, if you would have gotten married, I would have had to be Julianne, trying to break up your wedding and all. I'd end up confessing my love on the day of your wedding, kissing you in front of your fiancée, A.K.A. the love-crazed best friend." Olivia joked.

"There's no way that would have happened. I love you too much to be able to marry anyone else." Elliot said, planting a kiss on Olivia.

As she pulled away, she looked directly into Elliot's eyes and whispered "Do you really mean that?"

"I've loved you for 8 years, I've been crazy about you since the day I met you. You're my world and I can't imagine ever being with anyone else again." Elliot said as he gazed into Olivia's brown eyes.

"Elliot, I've always loved you. I'd never known love before you. The past six months have been the greatest months of my life. I love you more than anything in the world." Olivia said, as she engaged in a passionate kiss with the love of her life.

The two didn't even bother to go into the bedroom as they made love on the sofa. They fell asleep in each other's arms, but not before whispering the three simple words which were so overdue.

At two in the morning, Olivia awoke to the sound of breaking glass. She shook Elliot awake. "Hey, did you hear that?"

"Ughh, no, what time is it?" Elliot said crankily.

"Elliot, I think someone just broke into the apartment... I heard glass breaking in the bedroom." Olivia whispered.

Elliot rolled onto the ground, careful not to make a sound, and crawled over to the kitchen, where his gun was. Before he reached the kitchen, a voice stopped him. "One more step, and I'll kill the bitch." Elliot stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see Olivia being held at knife point.

**I know what I want to do with the next chapter.****  
****I'll try not to keep you guys on the edge for too long.**


	8. Attacked

**Sorry about the cliff-hanger, it felt appropriate.**

**I hope nobody had a heart attack waiting. I read the reviews and hustled this chapter.****  
****Please Review! I appreciate all the reviews I get.**

Elliot looked back at the man holding his love by knife point. His attention diverted to Olivia, who was being had a knife to her throat, but all he could see was the fear in her eyes. "Alright, what do you want? Money? Jewelry? Electronics? I'll give you anything, just don't hurt her?" Elliot pleaded with the perpetrator.

"All I want is her." the intruder said tightening his grip on Olivia as she began to squirm and whine.

"Over my dead body." Elliot said coolly, without taking his eyes off Olivia.

With that, the man lunged at Elliot; the two entered a fist fight with one knife. It was an unfair advantage but Elliot seemed to be fending the guy off.

"RUN OLIVIA! GET OUT OF HERE NOW!" Elliot screamed.

"I won't leave you!" Olivia was suddenly pulled out of her state of shock as she ran towards the men. Olivia jumped on the man's back. She felt a thrust in her stomach as she fell back, seeing the red forming on her t-shirt. She began to push down on the wound, to try and get the bleeding under control, which wasn't doing much help. Soon enough, the world began to get blurry and all she could hear was somebody shouting her name.

Elliot saw his girlfriend bleeding on the floor, filled with an unbelievable amount of rage. He began to wrestle for the knife as the man drove it towards his chest. He grabbed the handle of the knife and turned it towards the man. The knife was driven just below the perpetrator's clavicle. Elliot pushed the man back and ran to Olivia. Her pulse was weak and her heartbeat was barely there. He ran to his phone.

"This is Stabler to SVU portable. I need a bus to Olivia Benson's apartment NOW!" Elliot returned to Olivia's side and applied pressure to her stomach as blood continued to flow. Within minutes a bus was there, the paramedics were pulling Elliot off of her as they strapped her to a board. When they got to the hospital, Olivia needed immediate surgery due to internal trauma. Olivia was in the operating room for what seemed to be days. After 3 hours, Olivia was brought to the intensive care unit to rest.

"Now, you can go see her, but she hasn't regained consciousness yet." Dr. House said, reviewing his charts.

"Is she going to be alright?" Elliot asked as his blue eyes began to water.

"It's too soon to say." The doctor said placing a hand on Elliot's shoulder as he walked down the hallway.

Elliot entered the hospital room. He immediately broke down and began to cry. He sat bedside and held the fragile hand of the woman he loved. He cried and cried for what felt like hours. After a short while, Casey walked into the room, and sat beside Elliot.

"She'll pull through, she's strong. She knows she has you waiting for you." Casey said placing her hand on top of Elliot's.

Elliot gave her a questioning look at her last words before he spoke. "So what happened to the guy?"

"He's in Rikers. I'm going to charge him with B&E, 2 counts of attempted murder, attempted sexual assault. He'll be going away for a long time." Casey said softly.

"I wish I had killed him. If anything goes wrong, I will personally hunt him down." Elliot said, feeling a vein in his neck pop up.

"Nothing's going to go wrong. I'll let you two be alone." Casey said standing up. She shared a long embrace with Elliot, touched Olivia's hand, and walked out of the room.

Elliot didn't leave her beside for 6 more hours. Elliot whispered sweet nothings in her ear, hoping to bring her back into her mindset. Elliot attempted to stay awake, but his body said otherwise as he drifted into sleep.

Suddenly, Elliot felt a hand rubbing his face. He looked up to see Olivia smiling at her, and all he wanted to do was squeeze her, instead he started crying. Olivia began to cry too and whisper "I love you so much."

"I never want to let you go. I was so scared of losing you. I don't want to lose you. I love you too much to let go." Elliot said as he sobbed.

"I'm not going anywhere, you have nothing to fear." Elliot said leaning up to kiss her but Olivia pulled away.

"Elliot, I don't think I can face going back to my apartment." Olivia said, as Elliot wiped away her tears.

"You don't have to. You can live with me as long as you want." Elliot said soothingly. The two fell asleep together.

The next morning, their co-workers walked up to see this site. Everyone was taken back, but they all saw this coming.

"I guess we met Mr. Perfect." Munch said putting on a small smile.

"It's about time those two got together." Fin said.

"You said it." Cragen replied.

Casey than walked up, "Well isn't that special?"

"You don't sound surprised." Cragen replied without looking at her.

"I'm not, especially after he was at her apartment at two in the morning." Casey said placing her hands on her hips.

The men were silenced, realizing their inability to put two and two together. Elliot was at her bedside the whenever he could be. Everyone continued to visit and smuggle in outside food.

Olivia and Elliot were blissfully happy, especially considering the situation. Olivia knew she was never going to be alone again and Elliot couldn't wait to hold Olivia in the comfortable of their home together.

**The next chapter should be up by tomorrow. I've written most of it already.****  
****Please review!**


	9. Girl Troubles

**Two chapters in one day! This chapter throws you a curveball.  
Review please! The end gets kind of dirty.**

After sitting in the hospital for a week, Olivia was itching to get out. But the stab wound in her stomach said otherwise.

The SVU squad was always being seen around her room. On this day, Casey was alone there.

"Hey Olivia. Your my best girlfriend, and I can trust you right?" Casey asked nervously.

"You know you can. What's going on?" Olivia said looking concerned.

"Well, I'm two weeks late. I didn't want to take a test alone but would you mind if I took it here?" Casey asked.

"Oh my gosh, Casey, go take that test now!" Olivia said shooing the blonde into the bathroom.

After ten minutes, clear blue easy, was clearly blue. For 20 minutes neither said anything, until Casey started crying.

"Oh, Casey, it's okay. This baby's a blessing. Munch is the father right?" Olivia said gently placing her arm around her crying friend.

"Yeah, Munch is the father. How do I tell him? Should I retake the test? I don't know what to do." Casey said placing her head on Olivia's shoulder.

"Casey, you'll make a great mom. I'll always be here for you, whenever you need anything. You and Munch will have a beautiful family. Don't keep buying tests, go see your doctor, and just tell Munch when the time is right, but don't wait till the baby's crawling out of you." Olivia said as she rubbed her back.

"Thanks Liv. Your right, I'm going to call a doctor, besides it looks like we have company." Casey said standing up.

Olivia looked up to see Elliot walking up to her room. Casey quickly hugged Olivia good-bye, said hello to Elliot, and exited the room.

"What's up with Casey?" Elliot said watching her exit the room.

"Nothing just some girl problems. How are you holding up?" Olivia said placing her hand on top of Elliot's.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Elliot said, tenderly kissing her as he ran his hand up and down her thigh.

"Mmm, hold that thought." Olivia said grabbing the back of his head to deepen the kiss.

The door opened and the kiss broke as though the were busted high school students. Casey was walking into the room. "Don't let me interrupt, I forgot my purse."

"The moment's dead anyway. So are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost." Elliot said pulling away.

"Yeah. Everything's going to be fine. I just think I'm coming down with the flu. I've got work to do, so I'll catch you guys later." Casey said looking at Olivia.

"She's weird, boyfriend problems?" Elliot said raising an eyebrow.

"You could say that. But I'm sworn into confidence." Olivia said smiling.

After another two days, the doctor decided Olivia was ready to be discharged. The nurse brought in the wheelchair and Olivia began her protest "There's no way I need that."

"Ma'am, it's protocol, could you just get in the chair?" The middle-aged nurse said, the frustration showing in her voice.

"Whatever, but I'm not going to like this." Olivia said. She plumped down in the chair and crossed her arms angrily.

Olivia reached the car and saw Elliot leaned against the car. Without a thought, she ran towards the car and threw her arms around him and was locked in a passionate kiss.

The nurse walked up with some medicine "Remember what that doctor said. No sexual intercourse until your stitches are gone."

"We know. We know. Thanks for the meds." Elliot grabbed pills and handed them to Olivia as he opened the door for her.

Soon enough they were at home. Elliot opened the door and followed Olivia in. They stood awkwardly for a few minutes, not sure what to do. Olivia made the next move as she went over and led him to the bedroom by his hand. The two wearing laying in bed soon enough, planting countless passionate kisses upon one another. Olivia reached down, and began to fumble with Elliot's jeans, when he stopped her.

"Woah, sorry I gotta obey doctor's orders." Elliot said as he pulled away.

"Well, we can do other things besides intercourse." Olivia said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't want to do anything to you and rip open your stitches. You've only been home 20 minutes." Elliot said, his face showing a grave concern.

"Fine, if you don't want to touch me, I'll take care of you." Olivia again reached for the zipper of his jeans. Elliot gave into the powers of seduction. Olivia disappeared under the sheets as Elliot quickly began to realize how much he missed this. Elliot made a silent promise to himself, to return this pleasure as soon as the doctor allowed him to.

**I think the next chapter is going to be all fluff.  
Or should I do something else? Focus on JC?**


	10. Explanations

**Alright, I tried to take all of your ideas into account.  
I hope you guys liked this one! Please Review!**

After being home for a week, Olivia began to return to a routine except she wasn't cleared to go back to work. She was going out of her mind with boredom while one day, the men of the Special Victims Unit began to move things from her apartment to public storage or Elliot's. She was too traumatized to return to her own apartment, she had become the victim.

Later that night as she laid in bed with Elliot, he noticed how disconnected she was.

"Yeah, I saw Big Foot walking today, right into the squad room." Elliot said.

"Uh-huh. That's great honey." Olivia said not even bothering to look away from the ceiling.

"Alright, tell me what's wrong." Elliot said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Olivia responded in a high pitched voice.

"Well, I was just talking about Big Foot walking into the squad room. So tell me what's on your mind." Elliot said soothingly as he rubbed up and down her arm.

Olivia turned so she would be facing Elliot. "Why me? Why was it my apartment that got broken into? Why was I almost raped? Why me? I didn't want to know all of this before, but now I can't think about anything else." She began to cry into Elliot's chest, almost simultaneously began to rub the small of her back as she began to speak again.

"I know you know who it was. I understand you not telling me until I was ready, but I'm ready. I need to know so I can move on." Olivia said as she failed to regain her composure.

"Well, there's no way for me to sugarcoat this for you. The man inside your apartment was named Ryan Granger. Have you heard that name before?" Elliot asked as he tried to think of a gentle was to put what was coming next.

Olivia shook her head and looked confused. "You interviewed him months ago during a routine canvas of an apartment building." Elliot looked back to Olivia seeing the fear begin to build. "He had been stalking you ever since. He even moved into an apartment adjacent from yours. He could watch your every move inside your bedroom and bathroom. He couldn't see the living room though." Elliot paused and waited for a response.

"So... he watched us make love all those times? Why didn't he suspect you were there that night?" Olivia said as she choked back tears.

"Like I said, he couldn't see your living room, and that night we fell asleep on the couch. He probably assumed you weren't home and came to take a small piece of you but got double what he bargained when we were both there." Elliot said as she began to sob heavily. Elliot pulled her in closer in an attempt sooth away her pain. The two fell asleep that night, entwined together.

Meanwhile, across town, John and Casey had enjoyed a nice dinner and had come home for desert. John had began to kiss Casey on the neck when she abruptly stopped him. "Hold it right there. Not tonight."

"Did I do something wrong?" John asked as sat on the couch.

Casey walked over and placed her hand on top of his. "No, you didn't do anything wrong. Why would you think that? Your amazing." John gave her hand a squeeze before he responded.

"Well are you seeing someone else?" John asked as Casey pulled away.

"No! What kind of person do you think I am? I love you and nobody else!" Casey said as voice began to rise.

"Lately you've been so disinterested. Every time we get close to 'closing the deal', you put on the breaks." John said as he scooted closer to Casey.

"That doesn't mean there's someone else." Casey said lowering her voice as she placed her head on John's shoulder.

"I know, I'm sorry. I love you and I'm just scared to lose you." John said, planting a kiss on Casey's forehead.

"John, I have to tell you something. There's no simple way of putting this. I'm pregnant!" Casey said as anxiety filled her body.

"WHAT!? Oh my god! This is great! How far are you?" John said as he quickly pulled Casey into a gentle, but tight embrace.

"I'm almost two months. So your not mad?" Casey asked as relief began to flood into her body.

"Mad?! No way. This is the best news I've ever gotten. Casey Novak, let's get married! I mean sure, this isn't the most rom-.."

Before John could finish the sentence, Casey had pulled him into a passionate kiss. "So are you saying yes?" Casey kissed him again, and needless to say, that night they 'closed the deal'.

**I have a good idea of what I want to do in the next chapter.  
But as usual, Please make suggestions and I'll try to write them in!  
This next chapter will be out by the end of the week! REVIEW please!**


	11. In the Crib

**Please review! Not much to say.**

The next day found Casey and Olivia meeting for lunch. The previous night's events were still fresh in both of their minds.

"I can't believe your having a baby AND getting married. Talk about sudden!" Olivia said as she sipped an apple martini.

"Tell me about it! It seems like just yesterday I was always alone in my apartment." Casey joked around.

"Speaking of being alone in an apartment. Did you know who the guy was that broke into mine was?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah, Ryan Granger, from what I hear he had a major thing for you." Casey replied as she looked around the restaurant.

Casey suddenly got up and ran through the restaurant causing a few heads to turn. Olivia was taken back but quickly followed after Casey. Once Olivia reached the bathroom, she saw Casey hunched over a garbage can. 

"Something I said?" Olivia said as she walked over to hold back her hair. 

"Morning sickness is a bitch." Casey said as she stood back up. 

The two returned to the table and picked at the remainder of their lunches. They shared a cab downtown to Special Victims and went upstairs. Everyone was sitting at their desks hard at work. Olivia shot Elliot a smile, since they promised to keep their romance out of the office. John and Casey hadn't engaged in this same promise as they embraced each other tightly. 

"I don't need to see that, I'm about to lose my lunch." Fin said. 

"What are you doing here Olivia?" Munch asked without letting go of Casey. 

"I just came to see the Captain. Hopefully returning to work." Olivia said as she walked towards the office. She knocked on the door and got a quick response. "COME IN!" 

"Olivia, you look good. What are you doing here? Your not due back for 3 more days." Cragen said as he motioned her to sit. 

"Well, I've been sitting at home bored out of my mind, so I've been thinking.." 

"Your not quitting are you?!" Cragen said with worry in his voice. 

"No, I'm going to be on desk-duty so can I just come back now?" Olivia said as she shifted uncomfortably as she awaited the simple no. 

"Well, I want you to rest as much as possible." 

"Come on! I'm rested enough. What's the reason?" Olivia said. 

"No one in this squad has mentioned you and Elliot. But I don't want to lie if IAB asks. I'm not putting my ass on the line for you two." Cragen said as he looked squarely at Olivia. 

Olivia's eyes searched the room for something, anything other than the eyes of her boss which were so focused. Olivia lost this battle and locked eyes with him. 

"Look Elliot's my best friend. That night, we had watched a movie together, it got late. He stayed over. That's it." Olivia said trying her best to conceal the true extent of their relationship. 

"Well, I don't believe you but to protect this unit, please keep it out of here. Don't turn into John and Casey." Cragen joked. 

Olivia let out a sigh of relief and laughed at the couple outside the office. "So can I come back to desk duty?" 

"Your desk is always open." Cragen said. 

Olivia got up and left the office and sat at her desk to return to work. This little occurrence didn't go unnoticed by Elliot, who gave Olivia a sweet smile and returned to his own work. After working across from one another for 15 minutes, Olivia noticed a note on her desk. 

"I can't wait to see you at home tonight. I didn't think it'd be this hard to control my impulses. Want to meet me in the crib at 2? Love, Your Secret Admirer" 

Olivia looked up at the clock which read 2:15. She hustled up the stairs to the crib. Olivia looked around and not seeing anybody she turned to leave when she was stopped by a voice behind her. 

"Do you know what you do to me Detective Benson?" 

Olivia immediately recognized the voice and decided to play around. "Who me? What could I do to you Detective Stabler?" 

"You know damn well what you do to me." Elliot grabbed Olivia and carried her to one of the beds. The two began to kiss and explore each other's bodies with their hands. "El, stop, El, We can't. We're at work. Tonight I promise." 

"Olivia, do I look like I can wait another minute?" Elliot said as he motioned to the hardening bulge in his pants. 

The two starred at each other for a few moments. "Damn it, you were serious. I was hoping you'd give in. Tonight better be the best night of my life." Elliot rolled over and got off the bed. 

"Oh, there's no need to worry about that. I think you should work for it and take me out to a nice dinner." Olivia said with an evil grin forming across her face. 

"As long as I get desert." Elliot said smiling. 

"Yeah, there's ice cream in the freezer. You have to leave first by 5 minutes." Olivia said pushing Elliot forward. 

"I feel like I'm in high school and just had sex in the bathroom." Elliot said as he walked towards the door. 

"What high school did you go to?" Olivia said as she pushed Elliot out of the room. 

**Ideas? Suggestions? Reviews?**

**I read them all :)**

**This next one may take up to two weeks.**

**Sorry, I have a ton of school crap to catch up on.**


	12. Dinner and Desert

**I know I said two weeks, but I have a little bit of time to break from school.****  
****I hope everyone likes this chapter! Review! The end is basically smut.  
This chapter has less dialouge and more thoughts, action, etc.**

Olivia had been getting ready for an hour. She had a horrible knot in her stomach. She was nervous, she hadn't been this nervous since the night that man broke in. The thought of that night made Olivia sick to her stomach. After starring into the mirror for twenty more minutes, she decided she looked fine. She had decided on wearing a black strapless dress which stopped just above her knees. Elliot told her to dress nice but she had no clue why. Olivia checked in her make-up in the mirror one last time before she set off.

Olivia caught a cab to the restaurant. Elliot had gotten ready at the station so they could meet up at the restaurant. They hadn't been on a real date before, just frequent order in pizzas and Chinese food. Olivia had no clue what to expect, but the knot in her stomach told her to be excited. Olivia pulled up to the restaurant, the knot still tight in her stomach, and walked up to the hostess.

"Hi, I was looking for my boyfriend, Elliot Stabler."

The hostess smiled and lead the way to the table. Olivia began to feel butterflies flapping in her stomach as she spotted him. Elliot was wearing black Dockers, a blue shirt, and a black tie. The shirt truly did compliment his lovely blue eyes. Elliot stood up when he saw Olivia approaching the table. She really did look great but that was no surprise. Elliot gave Olivia a tender kiss and pulled out her chair for her.

"Why thank you, Detective." Olivia said as a smile a mile wide spread across her face.

Elliot sat back down at picked up his menu. He reached across the table and grabbed Olivia's hand. Her skin felt so smooth. He sat down the menu and placed his free hand on his pocket. He felt the small box inside. Elliot began to feel a knot tightening in his stomach.

The waitress walked up. She took their drink order and walked away from the table. The waitress returned with the drinks and took their food order. Soon enough, the food had been brought to the table. Elliot and Olivia made small talk. Neither had much too say. They had never been in this situation before, and neither was quite sure what to say. The two finished dinner, the plates were cleared. The waitress left the desert menus on the table and walked back to the kitchen.

"Hey, Are you alright? You've been really quiet." Olivia said as she looked across the table.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Sorry, I was just thinking." Elliot let a small smile escape his lips as he looked straight into Olivia's eyes. At that moment, he was sure. This was the one. This was his chance at true love. This was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

"Liv, I have a question." Elliot said as he reached into his pocket.

"Okay, ask away." Olivia said as she focused on the desert menu. Elliot got out of his chair. He got onto one knee. Olivia felt her heart skip a beat, maybe more. She had to have died and gone to heaven.

"Olivia Benson, your the greatest person I have ever known. I can't imagine spending another day with another person. You're my one in a million. Will you marry me?" Elliot said as he opened a box exposing a beautiful diamond ring.

"Yes! Elliot, I love you." Olivia said as she stood up from her chair. Elliot stood up from his knees and placed the engagement ring on his fiancé's hand. Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him with passion.

When the kiss finally broke apart, Olivia had made a decision "Let's have dessert at home." Elliot smiled. He called the waitress over and asked for the check. It seemed like hours, but soon enough, the check was paid and the two were in a taxi on the way back to their apartment. They couldn't keep their hands off each other. If it had been a longer ride, the two might have let passion take over completely in the back of the cab.

The elevator took forever. It felt like it was never coming. The elevator came and two over the other tenants got in. If it hadn't been for the two tenants, Elliot and Olivia's hands would be everywhere. The elevator arrived onto the 5th floor. Elliot and Olivia moved faster than The Flash to the door.

Once safely inside, passion engulfed them. Olivia quickly undid Elliot's tie and went to work on the buttons. Her hands couldn't keep up with her heart which was racing a mile a minute. Olivia threw the shirt over her shoulder and went to work one his belt. Within seconds, Elliot was standing there in just his boxers. Elliot kissed Olivia as he ran his hands down her back, in search of her zipper. He found it after what felt like an eternity and quickly removed it. The two stood their in the underwear and just looked into each other's eyes. Starring back was pure passion. The two couldn't bear it anymore and quickly removed the remainder of their clothing.

Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and shoved her tongue into his mouth. The kiss was returned with just as much, if not more, hunger. Olivia wrapped her legs around Elliot's waist. Elliot grabbed her backside and carried her off the bedroom. Elliot threw her down onto the bed and pinned her down. The two began to kiss even more heavily as Elliot put his hand between her legs. He went in and out for a couple moments. Olivia was moaning into his ear.

Elliot decided it was time to go in. He spread Olivia's legs wider and began to thrust in and out. Olivia was moaning wildly into his ear as she began to reach her climax. Elliot groaned back into her ear as he felt a climax nearing. Olivia reached her climax as she thrashed her head wildly from side to side screaming out in pleasure. Elliot reached a climax soon after, as let out a loud groan into Olivia's ear. Elliot collapsed back onto the pillows. Elliot wrapped his strong arms around Olivia as the two fell into a sweet sleep.

When the two awoke in the morning, the ring on Olivia's left hand was gleaming in the sunlight.

**Yes! Good Chapter? Did you guys like it?  
Was that a surprise? Or did you guys see it coming?****  
****Review please :) I'm about to start school.**  
**So I really need to gain focus on summer work.**


	13. The Inevitable

**I'm sorry this took so long :(  
I started school and extra stuff. Plus, a mini tornado hit, it was a total mess and we lost Internet. I just got it back. So I'm very sorry for the delay!  
So Understand and Enjoy! Please review.**

In the following weeks, everyone who entered the Special Victims squad room could feel the love. Casey and John were like rabbits. Every time they saw each other, there was a physical interaction. Olivia and Elliot on the other hand managed to keep their hands off one another, except for the frequent visits to the crib.

John and Casey had planned their wedding. They decided on a small quick ceremony in a little church just outside Manhattan. Casey wanted to have her wedding before she started to show. Though, John could have cared less about the ceremony. He couldn't wait to call Casey his wife. On the other hand, Elliot and Olivia had decided to wait a couple of months to tie the knot. Elliot didn't want to rush into another marriage and Olivia wasn't ready to be a Stabler just yet. Casey had selected Olivia has her maid of honor. John's best man was going to be Fin. As the wedding approached, Casey and Olivia went dress shopping.

"How do I look in this one? Can you tell I'm 3 months pregnant?" Casey said as she twirled in front of a three way mirror.

After 10 dresses, Olivia had stopped looking at the dresses "No, you look great. John'll love it."

"Well I like this one. So I think I'm going to get it. Than we can go pick out your dress." Casey said as she started off towards the dressing room.

"That's great. I'll be here." Olivia was so relieved to be done with wedding dress shopping. All she wanted to do was go home and never look at another dress.

Casey stood in the dressing room and looked at herself. Every thought in her mind screamed that everyone assumed she was getting fat. Casey and John had only told the SVU squad. Casey decided she didn't want anyone to treat her differently because she was pregnant. When people started to notice, she'd tell them. Casey redressed and went to meet Olivia outside. The two began to shop for a dress a quickly decided on a red full length dress. The two went their separate ways outside the store.

Olivia arrived home, the apartment was empty. She walked around aimlessly for a few moments before she decided what to do. Olivia walked to the bathroom and began to draw a bath, something she hadn't done in a very long time. As she drew her bath she began to think about Elliot and how bored she was because he wasn't home. At that moment, she knew he was the one. He always popped into her mind, whether he was around or not. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard some yell her name.

"I'm in here El!" Olivia yelled back.

Elliot entered the room and took notice of the scene. His extremely attractive fiancé was laying a bubble bath completely naked. Elliot, for a quick second, debated taking full advantage of this situation but decided it was best to let her relax.

"I'm going to let you finish your bath, and I'll cook dinner." Elliot said as he lovingly placed a kiss on Olivia's forehead and turned to leave the room.

All Olivia could think was how she ever even considered turning this man down? He was perfect. He was the full package and didn't require any change. A trade up isn't possible when you have the best.

Olivia got out of the bath and put on some shorts and a tank top. She made her way to the kitchen and saw Elliot at the stove. As she tiptoed to grab him from behind, he turned around and flashed his thousand watt smile.

"Nice try, but you tend to be a bit obvious." Elliot said as he walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. In return, Olivia wrapped her arms around his waist. Elliot began to kiss her neck, as if to hint he wanted more.

"Wow there slick. I'm a bit hungry and whatever your cooking sounds pretty good right about now." Olivia said without breaking there contact. Neither budged until something started to buzz on the stove. The embrace was broken as the two went about different things.

The two enjoyed a lovely dinner with an usually long conversation about nothing in particular. Just little things built together for over an hour. After this small talk, came a major serious talk.

"Elliot, I want to get married." Olivia said without stammering or changing her tone. She didn't take her eyes off Elliot.

"Liv, hate to break it to you, but the ring on your finger means we're going to." Elliot said as he gave Olivia a puzzled look. Not quite sure what to say.

"I know, I mean like now. I don't want to wait forever. I mean one day I want to have kids, and just start a real life with you. What are we waiting for? I mean I know you don't want to rush, but I've never been more sure of anything in my life." Olivia said as she watched Elliot awkwardly shift in his seat.

"Liv, don't take this the wrong way, but I was so sure with Kathy. We rushed, had kids soon, and than the romance was gone before we knew it. I just don't want to rush you into this, or rush myself into this." Elliot said as he reached for Olivia's hand, but failed to find it.

"So your having doubts?" Olivia questioned as she stared down at her plate and moved the food around.

Elliot stared blankly, he wasn't sure what to say. Was he having doubts or was he really just procrastinating the inevitable?

**I wanted to throw in a twist. I was going to get bored with all the fluff.**


	14. Sleeping on the Couch

**Okay I wanted to hurry and update since the last one took so long.  
Plus, it's Labor Day weekend and all I've been doing is working on my license hours.  
And I couldn't bear the thought of you all wondering what was happening!  
Please Review and Enjoy!  
**  
After thirty seconds of awkwardness, Olivia began to grow agitated. She felt rage begin to build up, along with anger and hurt. She'd never felt like this, she had always been so in control, why is this happening?

"If you want to leave me, than leave me. But you better know, once your out that door, your out of my life. I don't want to be your silver medal." Olivia's last words left a bitter aftertaste which seemed like it would never end.

All the words he wanted to say were slipping him, all he could do was think. His insecurities were making him lose the one thing he was sure about. "Liv... silver metal? You'll always be my gold, you always have been. There is no way I could walk out that door."

"Why did you hesitate before you said that? Did you have to think about wanting to be with me?" Olivia said she slammed her hand down on the table. She felt her eyes begin to well with tears. She couldn't understand why she was being so emotional.

"Liv, I had to find the right words, besides this is a big deal. Marriage isn't something we should just jump into. I think we both need to be one hundred percent sure. I'm 110 sure. I just don't see the harm in waiting." Elliot said as he grabbed her hand.

Olivia couldn't pull away, she couldn't function what he had just said. She wasn't sure whether she wanted to stay at the table, run as far away as possible, or just lay in bed.

"Liv...?"

Suddenly, Olivia got up from the table, grabbed her jacket and decided to go for air. "I'm just going to go for a walk. I need to clear my head a bit. Tonight has been a lot to swallow." Elliot grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Get off of me!"

"Liv, it's going to get cold out there. Plus, it's late. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything happened to you." Elliot looked at Olivia, whose eyes searched for anything in the apartment besides Elliot's eyes.

"Fine, I'm sleeping in bed. Your on the couch." Olivia said as she pulled her arm free and walked to the bedroom. She slammed the door. Soon enough, the door was open and a pillow and blanket flew out of the room.

"Thanks Olivia." Elliot muttered as he picked up the blankets and pillows. The pillow was thrown on the couch as Elliot flopped down and pulled the blanket over his body.

After laying there for two hours, Elliot knew he wasn't going to get any sleep. He decided to get up and go to the bathroom. As he walked past the bedroom, he heard light sobbing. It broke his heart into a million little pieces. Subconsciously, he found himself knocking on the door.

When there was no response he entered the room. He saw Olivia, with her head down in the pillow trying to muffle her sobs. Elliot walked over to the bed and sat on the foot of it. He put his head in his hands and began wonder how the hell he let this happen. How had he caused the love of his life all this pain?

Elliot came to a conclusion: He needed to get off his ass and make this right. Elliot got up and walked to the headboard. He sat down next to Olivia and began his attempt to salvage his relationship.

"Liv... I'm sorry. I want you, all of you. It doesn't matter when we get married. All I want is to be with you. I hate seeing you like this. I never wanted to be the jerk who made you cry." Elliot laid back in bed next to Olivia, who slowly lifted her head.

"Elliot, I know you want me. I want you. It's just that since we've gotten engaged, things have changed. I feel like we're on eggshells around each other. I don't know. I just liked it before." Olivia put her head back in her pillow and began to cry loudly.

Elliot put his arms around her. "You don't ever need to walk on eggshells around me. I love you with all my heart."

"I know you love me, and I love you. I guess I just want to get married so I can call you all mine. If you want to wait, I have to respect that." Olivia said as she rolled over and looked him in the eye.

"I love you and your the best thing that's ever happened to me." Elliot leaned down and planted a nice big kiss on Olivia's lips. The embrace didn't break between the two for the rest of the night.

**I was never going to end EO :D  
I can't stand it when they end in stories.**


	15. Love is in the Air

**I've been so bored. So two updates in a day!  
I hope you guys enjoy! Please Review!**

In the two weeks following this fight, Elliot and Olivia were in a premarital bliss. Everything was great, they had never been so happy in their lives. They couldn't forget about their two friends, John and Casey, who had been in the same bliss. Along with the stress of a wedding. The big day creeped up on Casey and John sooner than ever.

It was a Saturday in a lovely little chapel downtown. Everyone's nerves were on the edge, not to mention the fourth month pregnant blushing bride. The men were gathered together getting ready.

"Nervous John?" Cragen questioned as he pulled at his collar while looking in the mirror.

"No, I couldn't be happier, Casey's great." John's face was naturally glowing as he looked in the mirror and pulled at his tuxedo jacket.

"Yeah, she is man. Your a lucky guy." Fin said while he sat back in a chair and watched the two men in front of him primp up for this occasion.

A knock came at the door as an older man popped his head in "Ten minutes guys."

"I guess that's our cue to take our seats." Elliot said as he stood up from his seat and walked over to John and patted him on the back, "Good luck."

Cragen did the same and exited the room with Elliot as the two found their way to their seats in the front row alongside various people including Melinda Warner, Elizabeth Donnelly, and other A.D.A.'s.

In the women's dressing room, the ten minute warning had caused chaos within Casey, who started to truly feel the nerves within her stomach. Olivia was right there to talk her down.

"Olivia, I'm not sure I can do this. What if John and I get divorced? He's done it four times, what difference would five be?" Casey said as she anxiously paced from side to side in the small room.

"Come on, you know Munch wouldn't do something like that. He loves you and your baby way too much to do that to you." Olivia said as she stepped into the path of her best friend and braced her by the shoulders "You two are going to be fine."

The two continued this up and down scale for the remainder of the ten minutes. Again, a head popped in the door. "It's time ladies."

Olivia only had one question "Are you ready?"

Casey answered without a single hesitation "Ready as I'll ever be."

Olivia led the way down the aisle. It felt as though the only person she could see was Elliot who was standing in the front row smiling back at her. Olivia got to the front of the church soon enough and turned to watch Casey's walk down the aisle.

Casey began to walk down the aisle and caught John's eyes. They looked so warm and inviting. She could hardly wait to get down the aisle and officially call John her own. Casey walked down the aisle, possibly faster than anyone ever had. When she reached the front she handed her bouquet off to Olivia, who smiled back and gave a her a friendly hug. Casey turned back to John, who grabbed her hands. Casey's eyes began to brim up with tears.

The pastor said the vows which neither Casey or John heard. "...do you John Richard Munch take Casey Ann Novak to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I absolutely do." John said as he stared into Casey's eyes and slide the silver marriage band onto her left hand.

"And do you Casey Ann Novak take John Richard Munch to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Casey smiled as she placed the golden band on John's left finger.

"Than by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

John and Casey quickly embraced and shared their first kiss as a married couple. John and Casey walked down the aisle holding hands and went into the back.

At the reception, when it came time for the maid of honor and best man's speeches it was Fin's turn first.

"John Munch. So many things I could say about this cat. He's a great man. The kind of guy a lot of us would want to be with. When I was first assigned him as a partner, I wasn't too happy, but this cat grew on me. In time, I learned more about him and how he was. John's my best friend and it sucks having to give him away to a woman. But I'm glad that woman is Casey, who wouldn't mind sharing him with me. Anyway, I want to congratulate you both and wish y'all many great years to come."

Everyone raised their glasses and toasted to the bride and groom. John stood up and gave Fin and friendly hug than turned back to Casey and gave her kiss. Now, it came time for Olivia's speech.

"Casey, your my best friend. I've turned to you for help through so many things, and vice versa. In the last few years, I've grown to call you more than a colleague but to call you my best friend. We've had too many good times to count. John is lucky to be getting my best friend as his wife. I know I can trust him with her heart and he has her best interests at heart. I know he's going to take great care of Casey and their child. Enough of me, Congrats guys! I know your going to last."

Everyone raised their glasses again as Casey stood up and grabbed Olivia so tight she couldn't breath. Casey sat back down and turned to John and kissed him yet again.

Throughout the night, everyone danced and drank the night away. Including Elliot and Olivia who were spotted on multiple occasions kissing in random places of the reception hall. At one point, Elliot and Olivia were cuddled on a couch talking.

"Olivia, I can't wait till we have our own wedding." Elliot said as he kissed Olivia's neck.

"Me neither, but hey what's the rush? It's not like we aren't having fun now." Olivia leaned back as Elliot began to deepen the kiss.

"WOAH y'all! I don't care how drunk you are, I don't need to see that." Fin said as he shielded his eyes.

Elliot and Olivia sat up and hung their heads in shame. After the wedding, it seemed all anyone wanted to do was be with someone else. Including Fin who brought it upon himself to invite Melinda back to his apartment. Why is it that at weddings all anyone wants to do is get laid? 


	16. Is Everything Okay?

**This chapter and the last are pretty much focused on Casey and John.  
But of course with sneaks of Olivia and Elliot.  
I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten lately! They mean a lot to me.  
So keep the reviews coming :D (I may not have time to update this week)**

Following the wedding, Casey and John went on a honeymoon to The Bahamas. When they came back, Casey insisted on telling Olivia all the stories. Including the ones she didn't want to hear. Their wedding and honeymoon came and went. Four months past, but John and Casey continued to act like newlyweds, even when Casey began to show like crazy. At eight months pregnant, Casey was beginning to feel the stress of becoming a parent. On one day, she was feeling extremely stressed.

"What if this kid hates me? What if I suck as a parent?" Casey voiced her concerns to Olivia over dinner one night.

"Then they could come live with me and Elliot." Olivia joked as she took a sip of her Diet Coke, she chose not to drink around Casey, to avoid Casey complaining about not being able to drink.

"Are my complaints annoying?" Casey asked as she surveyed the restaurant, looking at various people with their kids, all of whom were acting unruly. Casey could not picture herself with kids.

"A little, but they're understandable. New topic?" Olivia turned her head to look at whatever captured Casey's attention. She caught sight of a family with four kids and returned her focus to Casey.

"So when are you and Elliot going to tie the knot?" Casey asked as she snapped out of her preoccupation of staring at families.

"Within the next month. I can't wait!" Olivia looked back at Casey who smiled and the two continued to chat about the wedding plans and kids until their check arrived upon which the two went their separate ways.

Olivia walked up the stairs to the apartment she shared with Elliot, who was sitting on the couch watching the Knicks game. He barely noticed her enter the room. Men and their sports.

Olivia plopped down next to him on the couch. Finally, Elliot took his eyes off the television and acknowledged her with a quick hello and a kiss. Upon a commercial break, Elliot began to speak.

"So how was dinner? How's Casey?" Elliot said as he turned towards Olivia.

"She's still eight months pregnant." Olivia joked as she gave Elliot a quick shove.

Elliot caught Olivia's lips in a quick kiss. Until, Olivia pulled away.

"What's up?" Elliot said as he backed away.

"I don't know, I just got a weird feeling. Let's keep going." Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and pulled him down on top of her as the two began to kiss. The kissing began to get hotter when suddenly, the phone began to ring. "Let it go." Elliot said as he went to continue.

"No, it's fine. I'll get it." Olivia walked over to the phone and answered.

"Hello...Yeah, is everything alright?...WHAT?...Oh my god!...Yeah we'll be there." Olivia hung up the phone and looked as though she'd seen a ghost.

"What's going on?" Elliot asked with concern showing in his voice.

"Umm.. Casey just went into labor. She's at Mercy General." Olivia said as she began to gather her coat, shoes, and purse.

"What! Let's get going." Elliot quickly gathered his wallet, shoes, and jacket and the two ran out the door to hail a cab.

In no time, Elliot and Olivia had arrived at Mercy General. A nurse pointed them in the direction of Casey's room, where they found Casey laying in a bed screaming and John standing next to her. Olivia rushed to the side opposite John and grabbed Casey's other hand.

"Casey, what happened?" Olivia questioned as she pushed Casey's hair off her face.

"I...I don't know... AHHH!... one minute I was fine, and the... MY GOD!... next I'm like this." Casey screamed in pain as she began to cry. "I don't want anything to go wrong."

Elliot left the room in search of a doctor. He found Casey's and began to question him. "So is the baby alright?"

"Yes, the baby's alright but we're going to have to perform an emergency c-section." The doctor continued to walk towards Casey's room to deliver the news.

Casey and John were rushed out of the room and into the operating room. Olivia and Elliot found seats in the waiting room. The pacing and coffee lasted for what seemed like weeks. Within time, John entered the waiting room.

"Casey's asleep. So I figured I'd find you guys and show you the baby. She's beautiful." John motioned to the couple to follow him to the nursery.

"She?" Olivia questioned as she followed John.

"She as in Chloe Alexandra Munch. We decided we should name her after Alex..." John took extreme pride in the name.

"That's a really great gesture." Elliot said as they arrived at the nursery.

John pointed to a baby girl in the front row. "That's her. Isn't she perfect?"

"John, she's gorgeous." Olivia turned to John and gave him a quick hug and Elliot patted him on the shoulder.

When Casey woke up, all she wanted to do was see the baby. "Hi Chloe, smile for Mommy." Casey was a natural mother. All her doubts were wiped away the minute she saw Chloe. When they took Chloe away for nap, Casey could hardly bare the thought. It took 20 minutes for them to take Chloe from Casey.

Elliot and John went in search of some food, which left Casey and Olivia some alone time.

"I'd never been so scared in my life. All I could think was 'What if the baby's hurt?'. It was the only concern. I didn't even think about myself, once." Casey was speaking so softly, it was different from the usual aggressive Casey.

"That's good Casey. Your going to be a great mother." Olivia gave Casey's hand a squeeze, a simple gesture of affection. Casey reached over and gave Olivia a long hug and pulled back when Elliot and John came into the room bearing food. The four ate together and Elliot and Olivia left soon after the food.

On the cab ride home the two talked about the baby.

"Doesn't that make you want to have a baby?" Olivia said as she rested her head on Elliot's shoulder.

"You seem to be forgeting I've already had four." Elliot said as he rubbed Olivia's shoulder.

"I know, but you never see them since Kathy moved them to Chicago, you never see them." Olivia said as she suddenly relaized what kind of pain she could be bringing up. "Sorry..."

"Don't be." Elliot said as he kissed Olivia on the cheek.

"Okay. But back to this baby business, I mean don't you want to have another one?" Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes.

"I never thought about it, do you want to have a baby?" Elliot looked straight back to Olivia's eyes which seemed suddenly different.

"Hearing Casey talk about it, made me jealous. I want to know what it's like to be a mother. Dealing with crying babies, and bratty kids, it was always just kind of on my list of things to do if I found the right guy. Which I'm sure I've found in you." Olivia smiled at Elliot who kissed her.

"I think we would have amazing babies." Elliot kissed Olivia as they arrived back home.

**How do you guys like it?  
Should I have them have a baby?  
Opinions, thoughts, suggestions?  
I'd love it :D**


	17. Stabler Hardships

**I found some time to write between major test cramming.  
I'm going to try and have a chapter up within the week. School's been a pain.  
So please review! I hope you guys like it.**

Everyone was amazed by Chloe. She was a beautiful baby. She was more active than your average baby. Of course, she always cried and Casey and John hadn't had a good night's sleep since she was born. Two months after Chloe's birth, John and Casey were laying in bed after they finally got Chloe to sleep.

"What were we thinking?" John said, starring blankly at the ceiling.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Casey said.

The two eventually drifted into a sleep, which was soon interrupted by a crying baby. It was then that they had a painful realization, it was going to a long time before they got any good sleep.

Across town, Elliot and Olivia were engaged in the act of making a baby. Neither were really sure that they wanted to have a baby just yet. They wanted to get married and create home together before they started having kids. Their wedding date was slowly approaching. It was another two weeks, and everything was in order. It was going to be an extremely intimate ceremony with just a few close friends, including everyone from the Special Victims Unit. The excitement was apparent every time they spoke. Tonight was the last night they were going to make love before they were married. They attempted to savor every moment of it.

"So Olivia, rethinking this whole celibacy thing?" Elliot joked, the two fell back on their bed.

"Not at all. I don't think you're going to be able to last a day." Olivia said. She turned onto her side so she was facing Elliot, who was still laying on his back.

"Neither do I." Elliot rolled onto his side and leaned down to kiss Olivia. The kiss began to heat up and suddenly Olivia pulled away.

"Dammit." Elliot said out loud as he rolled onto his back.

Olivia laughed, "You didn't even make it five minutes."

The two fell asleep, both instantly regretting their choice of celibacy. The two continued with their daily lives until the day prior to the wedding. This day was filled with last minute preparations, out of control nerves, and impatience but not a speck of doubt. Casey and Olivia were out getting their nails done while the guys watched Chloe.

"I can't believe the guys volunteered to watch Chloe. Now, they're going to be interrupted every ten minutes. That's beside the point, how are you doing?" Casey said, as a young women worked on her toenails.

"I'm excited. I can hardly wait!" Olivia squealed as the excitement showed through her voice.

"For the wedding or the sex afterwards?" Casey joked as she told the woman working on her toes how she wanted them.

"Both." Olivia laughed as she chose to do a french pattern on her toes.

"So, are you two planning on kids? Actually planning, not getting pregnant out of wedlock." A mischievous smile formed across her face. "I highly suggest marriage first, much less stressful."

Olivia laughed, "We're actually trying. I stopped using the pill when Chloe was born. So I should be able to conceive by now."

Casey squealed with excitement and nearly kicked the women in the face as she jumped up. "WHAT? WHY WASN'T I TOLD ABOUT THIS!"

"Woah, sit back down." Casey did as she was told but was no calmer. "I figured you had been under enough pressure, with Chloe and all, so I decided to wait." Olivia said smiling a smile larger than ever before.

"I can't wait! Speaking of children, would you be interest in possibly being Chloe's godmother?" Casey said so calmly it was almost ludicrous.

This time Olivia jumped up. "YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE TO ASK! ABSOLUTELY!" Olivia ran and hugged Casey.

"I think it's your turn to sit down." The two laughed and continued their day of pampering.

The two split up and headed to their opposite sides of town. When Olivia arrived home, she found Elliot on the phone. She walked over to him and he held out his hand to indicate one minute.

"Okay... No, I understand... I'll talk to you soon... I love you... Bye." Elliot hung up the phone and placed his head in his hands.

Olivia sat down next to him on the couch and put her arms around him. "What's wrong babe?"

"Kathy. She decided not to let the kids come in for the wedding because they don't need to see their father get remarried." Elliot said with hurt showing through his tone.

His thoughts got the best of him, he began to say everything out loud with disregard for how they'd affect Olivia. "She thinks your a home wrecker, and your not. She's the one who had an affair, god only knows what kind of trash she's bringing around! I don't even get to see my kids!"

Olivia sat blankly, she had no clue what to say. Elliot's heart was breaking into a million little pieces and all she could do was stare. Several minutes passed before any words reached her vocal cords. "Elliot, Kathy's a good mother. I don't think she's bringing anyone terrible around your children. Besides, Maureen and Kathleen are away at school. It's not either of our fault your marriage is over." Olivia tried to be as comforting as possible but it didn't seem to do much good.

"Olivia, Dickie and Lizzie are still with her. They're my flesh and blood. I should be able to see them. It's just so frustrating..." Elliot said as he leaned back on the couch. Elliot didn't know what to do. He wanted one day, the biggest day of his life, to be shared with his children, was it really too much to ask?

"I know... Elliot, I think you should take her to court. It's rational but I think it's the only way you'll get the time you deserve with your kids." Olivia said. She leaned back and sat next to Elliot. Olivia thought Dickie and Lizzie were amazing kids, she wouldn't have minded having them around. She began to think about how different life would be if they moved in. They'd have to leave this apartment, and change their lives completly. Olivia continued to wonder until Elliot's voice snapped her back to reality.

"I don't know Liv... that's a big step and it's not fair to do that to you. Let's think about it after the wedding." Elliot said as he let a large sigh. The thought of Dickie and Lizzie living with them was great, but he wasn't sure about how well they'd take to Olivia as their new stepmother.

"Elliot, if your kids came to live with us, I'd be thrilled." Olivia said. Within moments, Elliot took Olivia in his arms and the two engaged in a kiss but stopped before things could go any further. He loved her so much when she said little things like that. The way she always had his best interest was what he loved most about her, she truely was the one for him.

Elliot swept Olivia up off her feet and began to head towards their bedroom. Olivia squealed in delight, "What are you doing?" She couldn't help but love these little gestures of affection.

"I am preparing for tomorrow." Elliot said as he placed Olivia down on the bed. Olivia didn't think she could wait another 24 hours to be the man she loved, she had to. It was a promise she made to herself.

"I love you." Olivia said as she laid back onto her pillow. Elliot plopped down next to her. "Not as much as I love you." Elliot kissed her goodnight, though neither could sleep. They were too excited. They ended up laying in bed and talking for a majority of the night until they eventually fell asleep.

**The next chapter is going to be the wedding and some smut ;)  
I'll try to update as soon as possible, but as usual school stuff gets in the way :(  
If you guys have any ideas for the next chapter, send them to me, and I'll try to use them.  
I've been trying to make the chapters longer with a little less dialogue.**


	18. Man and Wife

**I had formal Saturday night, and other school functions all week, so I've been busy.  
Plus, my computer has been so slow!! Not to mention, OJ Simpson. I had to follow!  
I was pretty ticked that Mariska didn't win the emmy! Anyone else pissed?  
I love all the positive reviews though :D Here's the next chapter. NOTE: There's smut!  
So review and enjoy!**

Olivia was gone when Elliot woke up that morning. It didn't feel right, he hadn't woken up alone in so long. After laying in bed for ten minutes, Elliot began to function. He crawled out of bed and searched the apartment for some trace of Olivia. It didn't take much looking when he found a note from Olivia on the table.

Miss me? You better. I went to get my hair done. I didn't want to wake you, you looked precious. I'll see you at the church later. I love you. Olivia. P.S. Did I mention I love you?

Elliot smiled at the sight of the note. Even the coldest feet would have been warmed up at the sight of this note. After reading the note two more times, Elliot realized he still hadn't showered, and with that he headed to the bathroom for a shower.

Across town at the salon, Casey and Olivia were side by side getting their hair done. The two had been shampooed, conditioned, dried, and were onto styling. Olivia had decided on a nice up do, while Casey chose loose curls. Olivia had just told Casey about the previous nights events.

"So Kathy isn't letting Lizzie and Dickie come to their own father's wedding? What a bitch!" Casey said.

Olivia nodded "We've always known that. I just feel bad for Elliot." Olivia sighed as she though about what kind of pain being away from his kids could cause.

The lawyer part of Casey's brain began to kick in "Elliot should go for custody. I mean, it's not legal for Kathy to restrict Elliot from seeing his own kids."

Olivia nodded again. "I know. We're kind of just waiting till we get settled in and everything."

Casey smiled and began to talk about Chloe. She gushed like any parent would, when Casey gushed, it just made Olivia want a baby more and more. She was green with envy every time Chloe was mentioned.

Olivia and Casey's hair was finished. The ceremony was in two hours. Olivia and Casey rode to the church, where they were the first to arrive. They sat in the bride's room and talked for a little bit until the make-up artist arrived. The make-up artist went to work on both women's faces when the guys arrived.

Elliot walked in with Don null beside him. The two found the grooms room and dressed in silence. Once both were fully clothed, they looked at the clock '30 minutes' Elliot thought as he paced the room, knowing the following half-hour would be the longest of his life.

Olivia and Casey had been talking about the following festivity for about twenty minutes when they saw how little time they had. The time slowly wore down and it was time for the ceremony to begin.

Elliot stood in the front of the church, his palms were sweaty. He felt like a love-struck teenager. He looked over at null who stood beside him. The organist began to play. Elliot's heart began to race a mile a minute as he peered down the aisle. Casey walked in first, smiling and carrying a bouquet of red carnations. Next came, Olivia. She looked amazing, Elliot could hardly breathe.

Olivia took short, steady paces down the aisle. She locked eyes with Elliot. She was so sure. She'd never been so confident in anything. Elliot looks so handsome. She could hardly wait till after the ceremony, it had felt like an eternity since they had felt each other's warmth. Olivia reached the alter and stood right next to Elliot.

The pastor said the vows; nobody registered anything besides the last part. "...do you Elliot John Stabler take Olivia Elizabeth Benson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Elliot smiled as he placed the hand on Olivia's hand. The two's eyes met in a gaze as the pastor began to speak again.

"And do you Olivia Elizabeth Benson take Elliot John Stabler to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Olivia quickly pushed the ring onto Elliot's hand; she could hardly wait for the pastor to allow the two to kiss.

"Than by the power invested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Elliot looked Olivia in the eye, and took her in his arms. In those ten seconds, nothing else in the world mattered. He had her and she had him. Their lips collided in a passion infused kiss. Neither wanted to stop, but realizing they were in church with other people, they put on the breaks. Following tradition the two walked down the aisle hand in hand as people threw rice over their heads.

Once the two were safely in the limo, they both fell immediately silent. Neither was quite sure what to say to one another. They both tried to open their mouths at the same time. A flow of laughter broke the ice.

"Well, you can go ahead." Elliot said.

"I was just going to say 'So...'." Olivia said and they both began to laugh again.

The limo began to move over to the reception hall. Olivia and Elliot could have cared less about the reception; all they wanted to do was consummate the marriage. The limo pulled up to the reception hall and Elliot opened the door and exited. He stuck up his hand and helped Olivia out. The two found each other's hand and entered the reception hall. There were a lot of people there, but not null and null. Olivia and Elliot began to great people. They headed over to the head table where they took their seats. Everyone enjoyed their meals, all of the food. Following the meal came speeches.

null speech came first. "Elliot has been a great SVU detective, not only that but he's a great man. Elliot has gone through a lot of hardships lately, many of which a normal man wouldn't be able to do. Elliot is no normal man. He's bounced back and found true love, with Olivia. Olivia is a great woman and I can't think of anyone I would rather see Elliot with." null raised his glass, as did everyone else. "To the bride and groom." Cragen put out his hand to shake Elliot's, but Elliot caught him in a hug.

Next came Casey's speech. She turned to Olivia and began to speak. "When I first met Olivia, I thought she hated me, which she did. In time, we warmed up to one another. We began to talk about almost everything and soon enough, she became my best friend. I always knew that Elliot and Olivia seemed to be more than good friends. Their friendship eventually grew into something more and no one was greatly surprised. These too deserve nothing less than each other and there is no one better. So here is to the bride and groom." Casey raised her glass and everyone murmured a reply and rose their glasses. Casey turned to Olivia and kissed her on the cheek.

The party continued to rage for what felt like an eternity. Like most weddings, people spent a majority of their time at the bar or on the dance floor making fools of themselves. At midnight, the reception broke up. Elliot had never been more relieved all he wanted to do was head to the hotel across the street and make love to Olivia.

Elliot and Olivia entered the limo and were driven across the street. The two jumped out of the limo and entered the hotel. They walked up to the desk were a man sat.

"Hi, I have a reservation under Stabler for the honeymoon sweet." Elliot said quickly.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Stabler, your room is ready let me get the key." The young man disappeared into a back room for what seemed to take hours. The man reappeared with a key in hand. "Enjoy your stay."

Elliot stuck out his hand and accepted the key. 'Oh, it's going to be a great stay.' Elliot thought as he handed the key to Olivia. He scooped her up and carried her to the elevator. Olivia pushed the button as the two waited.

"I can hardly wait to get you upstairs." Olivia whispered seductively in Elliot's ear.

The elevator arrived and Olivia hit the third floor. The elevator seemed to take pleasure in torturing the newlyweds, seeing as it took so long to reach the third floor. Elliot walked faster than ever before. The two reached the room and stuck the key in the door. They were in the room. Elliot carried Olivia over to the bed and placed her down. The two began to strip over their clothes. Soon enough, they were stark naked.

Elliot pushed Olivia back on the bed and began to kiss her neck, Olivia purred into Elliot's ear, feeling instantly turned on. Elliot worked his way down to Olivia's nipples, giving each one particular attention. He sucked the left one as it hardened, than he did the same to the right. Olivia screamed out in pleasure as she felt herself already nearing a climax. Elliot kissed down her flat stomach until he got between her legs. He attacked her with his tongue, paying particular attention to her clit. He flicked his tongue up and down, as Olivia continued to scream out his name, which only made him tease her more.

Olivia was screaming at the top of her lungs, she could care less who heard her. Olivia pushed Elliot onto his back and rolled over on top of him. She locked him into a passionate kiss. When she broke the kiss, she worked her way down to his member. Olivia began to go to work. She kissed the tip and began to take it into her mouth little by little. She began to suck gently as Elliot groaned with pleasure. Olivia stopped and laid back in bed.

Elliot could hardly wait. He rolled on top of his new bride and immediately entered her. He began to pump slowly and gently, which only drove Olivia even more wild. She screamed wildly for Elliot to go faster. Elliot went slowly for a few moments more and than began to pump in and out even faster. Olivia began to scream like crazy and beg for more. Olivia began to near a climax point and screamed louder than she ever had in her life. The erruption within her body grew too great and she felt a release. Elliot continued to pump in and out as he neared his own climax. Elliot felt a release within Olivia and fell back beside her. Momentarily, the two laid back in bed and regained their composure. After eventually catching their breath the relization of the nights events finally hit them. They both had each other, the one thing the wanted in life. Now, they could call each other man and wife.

"I love you." Elliot whispered into Olivia's ear as he wrapped her in a tight hug.

"I love you too." Olivia said back as she turned to give Elliot a little kiss. The two kissed and fell asleep in the all too comfortable position within each other's body warmth.

**I started having major computer problems half way through this!  
But I totally finished it for you all! Review! Next chapter up soon!  
****My birthday is this Saturday so it might take longer! I'm sorry!**


	19. You're WHAT!

**I hustled and started writing this fast. So you guys best enjoy!  
****I'm having a party tomorrow and Sunday so I'm going to be busy!  
Enjoy and review please! It'll be like a birthday present.**

A week after returning to New York, Elliot began to think of his kids more frequently. The simplest activities brought him back to a time with his kids. He began to vie for his kids more and more, and soon enough Olivia, as well as other people, began to catch on. One night, while the two watched a movie together, Olivia noticed Elliot wasn't even looking at the television, she decided to ask him what was up.

"El, you've seemed pretty preoccupied lately. What's going on?" Olivia said as she switched the television off.

"I don't know. I just want to see Dickie and Lizzie again. I am their father, I should be seeing them and not just on weekends. I deserve those kids just as much as Kathy." Elliot placed his head in his hands and sighed heavily.

Olivia scooted towards Elliot and placed her arm across his shoulders and spoke softly. "Elliot, we have plenty of money saved up, we could buy a condo or house and they could come live with us. Plus, they'll be able to help out with the new baby."

Elliot's head came out of his hands faster then the wind and looked at Olivia. "The new baby?"

"Yeah... I'm six weeks pregnant. I found out two days ago... I wanted to tell you but you seemed so distracted and I wanted to make sure you were somewhat happy when you found out. I guess now wasn't the best time." Olivia giggled at the last part.

Elliot turned to Olivia and kissed her gently. "I couldn't be happier! I can't wait!"

Olivia felt as though a two hundred pound weight had just been lifted from her shoulders. She let out a sigh of relief and began to talk again. "Anyway, about Dickie and Lizzie, they are more than welcome, and I'm sure Casey would be more than willing to help us."

"I want to spend time with them, be a father. Sending a check once a month doesn't make me their father. I'm going to call Kathy tomorrow and try to work something out, if we can't reach a compromise, which I know we won't, we can call Casey." Elliot said quietly.

"They know how much you love them Elliot. Your the best and only father they've ever known." Olivia said as she laid her head down on his leg.

"Thanks babe. Let's go to sleep." Elliot said, grabbing Olivia's hand and leading her to their bedroom. The two sleep side by side all night. The next morning, the two woke up and Elliot called Kathy. Olivia woke up and caught the tail end of their conversation.

"I'LL JUST SEE YOU IN COURT THAN!" Elliot yelled as he hit the end button and threw down the phone. He looked around the room and saw Olivia walking through the doorway. "Good morning beautiful." Olivia walked over and sat in the chair next to Elliot.

"That didn't sound good." Olivia said as she put her hand on top of Elliot's.

"Because it wasn't, she's being a prissy bitch. She won't even let them stay weekends because she doesn't want them to think of you as their new mother." Elliot saw Olivia's expression sink. "That's just her opinion and she's a self-righteous bitch, don't listen to her babe." Elliot took Olivia's hand and kissed it.

"I couldn't care less what she thinks of me. It's just not fair, your not a bad father. Plus, you've changed. Your don't spend nearly as much time at work." Olivia squeezed Elliot's hand, as silent gesture.

Elliot opened his mouth as the phone began to ring. "Hello?...Oh hey...Could be better...Yeah, she's right here hold on..." Elliot handed the phone to Olivia.

"Hello?...Hey Case...Yeah, I'm free...Okay, sounds great...I'll be there...See you then, bye..." Olivia set the phone down on the table. "That was Casey. She wants to go to lunch."

Elliot smiled and got up. The two spent the morning together watching cartoons and eating cereal until Olivia left the house to go meet Casey. She hailed a cab the ten blocks to the little Italian restaurant. Olivia walked into the restaurant where the smell of tomato sauce was intoxicating. She saw Casey, who gave a little wave. Olivia sat at the table and ordered a soda.

"So Olivia, how's married life? and Elliot?" Casey said, sipping a Diet Coke. She was fixated upon getting her body back.

"It's great. Elliot's been really pissy lately, with Dickie and Lizzie. It's really stressing him out. Today, Kathy decided not to let him have any sort of custody. Of course, she doesn't mind getting the check." Olivia looked anxiously around the room.

"No, of course not. Well, I don't specialize in family law, but I'd be more than happy to help you guys for free. I mean, you've both helped me a lot and these are his kids, your step children." Casey tried to find whatever Olivia had been searching for. "Hey, are you all right? You've been checking the place out since you got here."

"I just feel kind of sick. Do you know where the bathroom is?" Casey pointed to the back of the restaurant and Olivia darted in that direction. She barely made it as she hung her head over the toilet. She walked out of the stall and saw Casey.

"Everything okay? You never get sick." Casey said, handing Olivia a paper towel.

"Casey, I'm pregnant." Olivia wiped her mouth as Casey's jaw dropped. After a few moments, Casey's mouth hung open. Olivia reached over and shut it. Than the two walked back to the table.

A week after Olivia told Casey about Elliot's family problems, they began to legally pursue the kids. Casey had subpoenaed the kids and various others detectives within the department to testify to who should get custody. So far, everything appeared to be going well and Elliot and Olivia were confident in victory. The trial went began soon enough. Everyone had testified and there was no clear winner thus far. It than came time for the kids testimony.

Judge Light sat at the bench. "Next on the list is Richard Stabler." The thirteen year old mini version of Elliot walked towards the witness stand. He took a sit and stared at the judge.

"Richard, do you enjoy living with your mother?" The judge questioned as she focused on just Dickie.

"Call me Dickie, and it's okay." The courtroom let out a little laugh and than silenced when the judge began to talk again.

"Okay Dickie, would you be happier with your father?" Dickie pondered the question for a few moments. He looked at Kathy and than at Elliot and was snapped back to reality. "Dickie, answer the question please."

"Yeah, I think I'd have more fun at Dad's." Dickie avoided looking at anyone besides the judge.

"Thank you Dickie, you can step down." Dickie stood up and looked at the floor as he walked to the back row of the courtroom and put his head down in his hands.

"Next, Elizabeth Stabler." Lizzie got up from her seat and looked straight ahead as she walked up to the witness stand. She took her sit and focused her attention on the judge.

"Are you happy with your current living arrangements Miss Stabler?" The judge asked as Lizzie's eyes focused straight on her and without a moment's hesitation she answered. "No."

"Why not?" The judge asked, Lizzie still didn't shift. "Because I have two parents, and I don't like only seeing one of them because they fight. I would be much happier with my dad."

"Thank you. You may step down." Lizzie focused on her twin brother as she walked to the back of the courtroom. She sat next to him and the two cried silently on each other's shoulders. "I'm going to give my decision after lunch today. This has been a difficult case. Two hour recess."

Elliot, Casey, and Olivia headed to the restaurant around the corner and ate lunch. The three avoided the topic of the trial and tried to focus on the constants of the day. They talked about Chloe, pregnancy, and work. There were several moments where nobody really spoke and just pondered the outcome of the trial. After an hour and a half, the trio headed back to the courthouse. Elliot and Olivia entered the courtroom hand in hand and took a seat in the front row. After sitting there for a fifteen minutes, the judge entered the courtroom.

"It has been a tough decision, it isn't a matter of better parenting or more love. These two children are blessed to have two parents who both love them so much. As I said this decision was tough, but I made the right decision. I grant custody to Elliot Stabler, and every other weekend to Kathy Stabler. This court is adjourned." The gavel banged as Elliot walked over to Dickie and Lizzie and held them in a long embrace. Together, the four of them walked out of the court.

**So I'm sixteen in two hours! Go me! I hope you guys enjoy and as usual please review!  
I'll try to get something up within in the next week. No guarentees, my internet is slow.  
Was any of this a shock? I'm just wondering because I hate predictable things, though a majority of this story is very predictable.  
I have homework, so please review your thoughts!**


	20. You're having

**Okay guys, I hope you enjoy this because I was writing this between sick trips.  
I've come down with food poisoning and yeah... So Review please!**

Two months after Dickie and Lizzie moved in, they stopped being polite and started being teenagers. They were at each other's throats every five minutes. Since their household continued to grow, Elliot and Olivia had moved into a house in Queens. There were 4 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms. Everyone enjoyed their space and the fighting slowed down.

Olivia was nearly four months pregnant and the symptoms were showing. At random times, she would eat a combination of food which would make anyone cringe. Everyone accepted the cravings but would never give into them. One night Olivia was eating a pack of Oreos with mayonnaise when Lizzie walked into the room, the boys had gone out to dinner for the night.

"Hey Liv, can I talk to you about something? Like girl stuff." Lizzie starred at her feet as she moved nervously from side to side.

"Yeah sure, come sit down." Olivia put her mayo down as she patted the couch.

"Okay, you can't tell my dad. My boyfriend, Josh, lives back with Mom, as you know. Lately, he's been 'pressuring me' and I want to give in but I'm not really sure." The sixteen's year old's face was bright red by now. "Maybe, I shouldn't have asked. Sorry." Lizzie went to walk away as Olivia pulled her hand.

"Lizzie, I'm glad you feel comfortable talking to me about something like this. If a guy is pressuring you, you shouldn't give in. When you're good and ready, you'll know. But let me remind you, this is the consequence." Olivia pointed at her stomach and the two girls laughed.

"Thanks Liv." Lizzie hugged her step-mother and went upstairs. Olivia sighed loudly, Elliot would have gone and broken Josh's skull in. She felt obligated to tell him but was sworn to secrecy. Olivia went back to watching Wheel of Fortune and eating Oreos.

Elliot and Dickie got home within the hour. Dickie said a quick hello and ran straight upstairs. Elliot walked into the living room and sat beside Olivia.

"What's up with him?" Olivia said as she placed her head onto Elliot's shoulder.

"We had the 'talk' today. I just figured it's time, I mean he's sixteen now and Kathy gave Lizzie the talk when she was like ten, same with Maureen and Kathleen." Elliot sighed.

"Oh boy, how did that go?" Olivia munched on an Oreo as she asked.

"As you'd expect, he got uncomfortable. I told him if he was going to do it to be safe." Elliot laughed at the memory of getting his talk and how awkward he acted.

"Oh.. sounds like you two had fun than." Olivia shifted uncomfortably as she thought of her talk with Lizzie. Olivia decided not to to tell Elliot about his daughter's personal debate.

The whole family retired off to various activities for the night, until they went to bed. The next week, Olivia's stomach was in knots. It was Kathy's weekend which meant Lizzie was going to see Josh. On Thursday night, Olivia decided she need to come right out and ask Lizzie. Olivia gently knocked on the door and pushed it open. She found Lizzie laying in bed with a book.

"Hey, what's up sweetheart?" Olivia sat on the end of Lizzie's bed and crossed her legs.

"Nothing, I'm just reading a book. Do you need something?" Lizzie set her book down and looked at Olivia as she shifted uncomfortably.

"Umm... actually I was just wondering what you were going to do at your mom's this weekend?" Olivia scratched the back of her neck anxiously as she looked at Lizzie.

"If your talking about Josh, nothing. I told him I wasn't ready and he broke up with me. It's okay though because there's way cuter boys in Queens." Lizzie laughed and picked her book back up. "I'm going to keep reading this, it's pretty good."

"Okay babe. Enjoy your book and if you need to talk about Josh, you know where to find me." Olivia stood up and walked out of the room. She shut the door behind her and let out a big sigh of relief as she walked back towards the master bedroom. She climbed under the covers and fell asleep. Who knew pregnancy was so tiring?

The next couple of weeks moved without complications. Olivia was slower and much more careful but hadnt' had any problems with her pregnancy but after saving up eight years of sick days, she began to burn through them like rubber. She liked coming home to a full house. Elliot, on the other hand, had been busier had SVU than usual. He had been working to keep Olivia's load up while holding his own.

After another month Olivia and Elliot had scheduled the ultrasound in which they would find out the sex of their baby. They were one hundred percent sure they wanted to know. The two went into the room and Olivia laid back on the table. Her doctor walked in after five minutes.

"Hello Olivia, Mr. Stabler." The doctor shook Elliot hand before he took a seat. "So today is the big day. Olivia please lift your shirt so I could put this gel on, it may be a bit cold."

Olivia did as she was told and felt a rush of cold overtake her when the gel was put on. Elliot was holding her hand as the doctor moved the camera around her stomach.

"Are you one hundred percent sure?" The doctor asked. Elliot looked down at Olivia with a smile on his face and answered without taking his eyes off her. "One hundred and ten percent."

"Well, it looks like a set of twins. Do you either of you have twins in your families?" The doctor looked up at Elliot.

"Yeah, I have a set of twins, boy and girl." Elliot smiled at the thought of Dickie and Lizzie.

"Well it looks like you two are going to have another set!" The doctor smiled. "Your having a boy and a girl."

Elliot leaned down and kissed Olivia lightly and smiled. Olivia began to talk. "See, now I can say, 'Oh, I'm eating for three.'" All three laughed as the doctor exited the room and Elliot and Olivia headed to the car.

Olivia had to call Casey the minute she got home like she promised. She found the phone and dialed Casey's number.  
"What are you having?" Casey yelled into the phone not even bothering to say hello.

"I can't tell you now! You have to get here, NOW!" Olivia squealed into the phone, she felt like a teenager.

"Okay, I'm leaving now. I'll see you soon." Casey hung up the phone and Olivia set the phone down. She sat around for twenty minutes before Casey made it to the door. Casey didn't bother to knock but instead busted in.

"Glad to you see you aren't a burglar." Olivia walked into the dining room and sat in front of a large plate of food.

"What are you having?" Casey squealed excitedly.

"TWINS!" Olivia shouted as Casey ran towards her and hugged her like crazy. Casey sat down and attempted to regain her composure.

"Boys or girls?" Casey asked as she focused on Olivia's large pile of food.

"One of each." A larger smile formed across Casey's face.

"I'M SO EXCITED!" Casey shouted so loud it made Olivia jump. "I AM TOO!" Olivia answered with enthusiasm.

"I would love to stay but I have to be in court within the hour. So I'll call you later. Congratulations!" Casey gave Olivia's arm a quick squeeze before she headed the door.

Olivia rubbed her belly as she sat and reflected on the day. She didn't only have one person inside of her, but two. She was happy but she knew how much work it was going to be and didn't know if she could handle this and a real job. The pregnancy had been stressing her out for some time but she just didn't tell anyone in fear of how they'd react. Olivia began to shovel food in her mouth in order to stop her thought process.

**I hope you guys liked it! As usual please review!  
This story is going to finish after the next chapter.  
But no worries, I know exactly what I want to write about.**


	21. I love you

**This is seriously to all you guys who constantly review and read my story! Thanks so much! It's been a great ride guys! I started a new, better story. It's called 'I need you.' So Check that out!**

During the final two months of Olivia's pregnancy, everyone began to work on painting the twins nursery. They didn't know what color to use, they couldn't decide between yellow and green. Instead of one color, the boys painted one half blue, and the girls painted one half pink. The new Stabler family had a great time. That same night, they all decided to go out to dinner at Old Country Buffet, seeing as Olivia could eat a horse right now. After Olivia had helped herself to four helpings and was about to go up for fifths, Elliot decided to cut her off. That night, the kids went to stay at friend's houses and Olivia and Elliot finally had some time alone.

The night found them sitting together on the couch drinking grape juice and watching movies. Elliot would have killed for a beer but chose not to drink during Olivia's pregnancy.

"I wish this was wine." Olivia sighed heavily as she took a sip of grape juice.

"Me too. I feel like a twelve year old stuck with Welch's while everyone else gets drunk on the wine." Elliot and Olivia both laughed as they pushed the grape juice to the side. Their lips met in a collision.

"You know what I really wish?" Olivia asked as she pulled away.

"What?" A smile formed across Elliot's face.

"That I wasn't so damn pregnant and we could go upstairs and make love, like a normal couple would. All I feel like doing is going to sleep." Olivia laughed at how old she felt. Most people take an empty house and enjoy time with their significant other, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"We could go to bed, as long as I get to hold you." Elliot kissed Olivia again.

"Okay, let's go up to bed." Olivia stood up and took Elliot's hand. The two headed up the stairs to their bedroom. They climbed into bed beside one each other and cuddled up. Elliot bent down and kissed her stomach, "I love you babies." Olivia giggled and than said "Not as much as Mommy loves you." Elliot and Olivia soon drifted away to sleep.

Almost six weeks later, Elliot and Dickie were having some father son time while Lizzie and Olivia chose to stay home and hang out together. In the middle of a game of Monopoly, Olivia's face suddenly shifted. "Are you okay Olivia?" Lizzie asked as she passed her $200 dollars for passing go.

Olivia looked nervously around the room before answering. "Liz, I think my water just broke." Lizzie squealed anxiously, but than turned paler than a ghost "What are we supposed to do!?"

"It's okay Liz. Go grab the bag under my bed, and the car keys. I'll dr...AHHH!" Olivia screamed in pain as she laid back on the couch.

Lizzie ran upstairs and found the keys and grabbed the bag. She stood in front of Olivia and stuck out her arm. "Let's go, I'm driving."

"Liz, you only have your permit and I'm in no... AHHHH!" Olivia clutched her stomach again.

"You can't drive, let's go." Olivia and Lizzie headed out to the car while Olivia screamed of pains.

From the car, Lizzie called Elliot.

"Dad?" "Yeah. Lizzie you okay?" "No Olivia's in labor." "WHAT?! WE'LL BE THERE!" The line went dead as Lizzie pealed down the street.

Within minutes, they arrived to the hospital, in one piece. Lizzie rushed Olivia to the desk. "SHE'S HAVING BABIES RIGHT NOW!" Lizzie screamed without realizing how loud she was.

The woman at the desk hardly looked up, "Alright take a seat."

Lizzie began to get frustrated and slammed her hand on the table. "Look, my step-mom is having my little brother and sister and your getting her into a room... NOW!" The nurse looked up and saw she was cornered. She got up and grabbed a wheelchair. She pushed Olivia into a room and left her and Lizzie there.

"You get more like your father everyday." Olivia smiled.

"Are you saying I'm a man?" Lizzie smiled and laughed. "I'm going to get this lame nurse to get us a damn doctor."

"Language young lady." Olivia bit her lip as she said it, trying to muffle another scream. Lizzie smiled back at Olivia and exited the room. Lizzie reappeared within seconds with a doctor. "How far apart are the contractions?"

"Umm... probably 3 minutes." Olivia had never been in so much pain in her life. What did she need to do for some painkillers?

"Oh wow, we're going to take you up a delivery room. Who's going in with you?"

Lizzie looked nervously over at the doors. "My dad should be here soon. He's going in."

"Well if he doesn't get here, you're going to have to go in." Lizzie looked hesitantly at Olivia, who formed a smile. "Well, let's get you suited up." The nurse thought Lizzie a pair of scrubs and a mask.

As Lizzie walked towards the bathroom to change, Elliot busted in through the door. His eyes darted around the room until they caught sight of Olivia. He sprinted over to her and knelt beside her. "I'm sorry I wasn't here on time. I love you. I'm going to change." Elliot ran and grabbed scrubs and a mask as Lizzie returned hers.

Olivia was rushed up to the delivery room the second Elliot returned from the bathroom. The two ran into the delivery room where they stayed for fifteen minutes until the first baby came out, it was a girl. But they weren't done yet. Five minutes later, their baby boy came out and Elliot had cut both the umbilical cords.

The twins came into the room after the babies were cleaned up. Elliot and Olivia were both holding the babies and smiling at them. The twins sat silently in chairs until either of the adults began to speak.

"I think this girl should be named Bridgett Josephine Stabler. What do you think for your son?" Olivia smiled at baby Bridgett, who's blue eyes had barely opened.

"I think that's a perfect name. Hmmm... Dickie, Lizzie want to help me on this one?" Dickie and Lizzie both perked up at the mention of their names. They looked at each other.

"Andrew Christopher." Lizzie said and looked over at Dickie for approval. Dickie smiled at Lizzie. "Andrew Christopher is perfect sis."

Elliot smiled down at Olivia. "Andrew Christopher and Bridgett Josephine. Two perfect names for two perfect babies." They all stayed with the babies until the doctors came to take them to the nursery.

That night Dickie and Lizzie decided to sleep at home alone. Olivia wasn't sure about it, but Elliot insisted. The kids wanted to come back first thing in the morning. Olivia finally gave in, seeing she was beat. "Fine. No one can come over though. Behave yourselves. I love you guys." Dickie and Lizzie both walked over and hugged their parents good bye and left for home.

Elliot pulled his chair closer to Olivia's bed and took hold of her hand. He brought her hand to his mouth and gave it a light kiss. "You can go to sleep. It's been a long day."

Olivia gave Elliot a small smile and squeeze his hand. "Yeah, but now we have two more perfect children. I love you." Olivia leaned over and gave Elliot a little kiss on the cheek.

Elliot smiled and squeezed Olivia's hand tightly. "Not nearly as much as I love you."

**Thanks to all of you who read this story all the way. I would have been lost without your reviews!  
It was a great run! But check out my new story, like I said! Please Review!**


End file.
